Bastion Comics Wiki
Welcome to the Bastion Comics Wiki Bastion Comics is a shared Supers RPG setting for the ESRG Knights of the Kitchen Table. We aim to copy the zany depth and richness of comic book universes by collaborating with one another and allowing for crossovers between storylines. As with the comics, each game master has his own "line," his own team, his own city and setting, but as with the comics, each game will contain call-outs and references to other comics, as well as occasional crossovers and, possibly, larger events. Baston Comics also acts as a warehouse for ideas. If you're building a new story for your supers and you're running low, why not borrow from the rogue's gallery, or add a bit to a setting that hasn't been used in awhile? Just remember to give as well as take. Getting Started: A Style Guide So you want to join in and help create the Bastion Comics universe? Some guidelines first: *'Fictional Cities: '''Bastion Comics takes a page out of DC's book, and uses entirely fictional cities and countries with obvious parallels to real cities and countries, rather than using real-world cities. Thus, Suncoast is okay, Miami is not. Angel City is okay, Los Angeles is not. *'Mutants and Masterminds, Third Edition: 'We use Mutants and Masterminds 3rd Edition exclusively. You might draw inspiration from our design for other games, but to be considered a part of the Bastion Comics universe, you need to use Mutants and Masterminds 3e. Power Level 10 is standard, but not required. *'An Integrated Universe: 'The point of Bastion Comics is to create the RPG equivalent of a "Comics universe," with multiple creators sharing their work. Thus, your game needs to be compatible with the game of the other GMs, and it should include call-outs to other sessions, in the same way that a good comic will have at least an allusion to another comic. Think of your game as advertising for the games of the other Bastion GMs, and try to think of ways your characters or stories might be useful for other GMs. *'Visuals!: 'Comics are primarily a visual medium. This needs to go the same for the RPG. Include artwork of some kind for your characters and settings where possible (Though we have yet to find a suggested standard for images). Also, when including visuals, make sure they are not watermarked or tagged in some way. (Removing the watermark by hand is discouraged). *'Original Characters Only: '''Comics are notorious for stealing ideas, and Bastion Comics is no exception. We have no problem with a Not-Superman, or a Not-Wolverine, but we do have a problem with Superman or Wolverine. Try to be original, try to do something new. If you can't, at least try to hide your inspiration. But this is not DC, this is not Marvel, this is not Image. If you're ever uncertain as to whether your idea will work or not, just ask. We won't bite. Chances are, we'll accept whatever you set out to do, because like the comics, if your idea sucks, your game will slip through the cracks and become quickly forgotten, but if it's epic and inspiring, it'll quickly become a centerpiece for the shared universe. Latest activity Category:Browse